csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Userboxes
This page is a collection of userboxes, small coloured boxes designed to appear on a user's as a communicative notice about the user or to show things they like. You are free to make your own and add them here. If you cannot, then you can leave a request on the talk page. How to make a userbox If you only want to display userboxes skip this section. #The first step is to look over the Usage section and Example section of Template:Userbox. This is the code you'll need to use to make a userbox. #Next, create a template (a page in the Template: namespace; see for more info) with the name of the userbox. Names of userboxes are generally short. #You can now start to make a userbox. Copy the usage code from Template:Userbox and paste it in the new userbox you're making. You can then fill in the fields to create your userbox. Adding userboxes to your page #Find or create a userbox you want to add to your page. You can find many pre-created userboxes on this page and its subpages or Category:Userboxes. #Copy the code. The code will appear and is usually displayed next to the userbox. If you can't find the code it is the name of the article minus "Template:" between two opening and closing curly braces " "'' #Paste the code on your page. Organising your userboxes If you find your userboxes are all over your , then feel free to make use of Template:Userboxes and its companion Template:Userboxesend. These templates will sort everything between them into a table, making all your userboxes into a nice, clean list. For example, You can also customise the way the table appears or where it can float; see its Usage section for more info. List of Userboxes Newest userboxes Here's some of the newest userboxes. |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| |} Unused userboxes No one is using these at the moment, why not be the first? Userbox samples Click the 'main article' or use the navigation template below to see more userboxes of the same type. |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Zodiac For zodiac signs. |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Aspirations For The Sims 2 and The Sims 4 aspirations. |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Traits For The Sims 3 and The Sims 4 traits. |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Country For showing people where in the world you're from. |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Babel For which languages you can contribute in and at what level. |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Misc. Personal info For misc. info like gender, life stage, and other stuff. |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Games For showing people which games you have purchased. |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Fan For showing what you like in The Sims games. |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Theories What do you think happened in the Neighbourhood? |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Colours Your favourite colour. |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Food What's your favourite food? |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Music What's your favourite music? |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Other sites Which other wikis and sites do you use? |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Operating Systems On what operating system does your computer run? |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Web Browsers Which web browsers do you use? |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Physical Appearance What is your eye and/or hair colour? |style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #000000;"| Beliefs For showing your religious beliefs, or lack thereof. |}